Endless Fields
by Marine Brother Shran
Summary: Endless. Everlasting. Eternal. Without end, only beginning. Like a gardener who nurtures her flowers, Ino strives to fulfill a promise: help Sakura bloom into beautiful blossom. And along the way, learn what it truly means to be in love.
1. Chapter 1

**Endless Fields**

**Chapter I**

Loud. It was incredibly loud. It best described the party. Uncomfortably loud. Rubbing her wide forehead, hidden behind pink tresses, Sakura again wondered how Naruto, a friend of her since middle school, managed to convince her to attend this graduation party. All she remembered was a series if insisted pleases and how he wanted all of his friends there with him, before she finally relented and followed him.

Grabbing her phone, she quickly dialled in the address and started to search up for a way to go home. She had a feeling that she was going to be bored, and would most likely leave after an hour. On a random note, she found it utterly ironic that it was being hosted by someone from a completely different school.

Pocketing her phone, she was glad she'd brought along something to write. Standing off to the side of everything, she looked around the den to find a relatively silent place to sit and write. Nothing. Every seat and nearly every square inch of floor was occupied by someone. She glanced over towards the alcohol table, and typical Naruto, he was already mixing drinks while socializing with his friends, and being obnoxiously loud as usual. She couldn't help but chuckle. The same old loudmouth she'd met back in middle school.

Looking around, she then tried to find someone that she recognised, hoping some of her friends attended. Sadly, she didn't recognise anyone. It was still quite early. Maybe they're just running late, she thought to herself. Until then she settled with being the typical anti-social oddball of the party. Something that wasn't new to her at all.

She approached the drink table, grabbed a plastic cup and poured some pop. She didn't trust the punch. It was bound to be spiked in either case.

Resisting the urge to sigh, Sakura took another cursory glance around. Still no one. She glanced out towards the yard, noting a few empty lawn chairs. Smiling a bit to herself, she quickly weaved her way through the crowd, careful not to bump into anyone or spill drinks.

"Family's been alright." Sakura stopped mid-step, recognising the voice. "I haven't heard from my brother in a while, and mother's been cutting back on her hours for the last couple of years."

Looking back, she tried to determine where the voice had come from. Seeing nothing she tried to filter out the noise, and quickly followed the voice to the best of her ability, smiling when she spotted the familiarly spiked hairdo of an old friend.

"Sasuke-kun," she called out, calling out towards the raven-haired man who'd apparently was in a conversation.

Hearing his name called, Sasuke turned around, expressing surprise and shock when he recognised who it was. "Sakura," he replied in surprise.

"How've you been?" she greeted. At least there was someone she knew.

He gives her a noncommittal shrug. "Worse than I hoped, better than I expected. I can't complain I suppose."

Sakura smiled in response. "You haven't changed much, have you?"

Again, he gives a noncommittal shrug, before he suddenly remembers. "Oh Sakura, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine." He steps aside to allow Sakura to see the person he'd been speaking to. The moment Sakura had a clear view something clicked in her mind. She felt she'd seen this person before. Somewhere in the back of her mind, something told her she should know this person. Long blond hair, pale sapphire eyes, creamy alabaster skin, it all seemed so familiar. And from what she could tell, the blonde was feeling that same sense of déjà vu.

"I feel like I've met you before," the blonde slowly said, clearly unsure of what she was seeing.

If Sasuke took note of the sudden awkwardness, he showed no outward response. "Anyways, Haruno Sakura, this is Yamanaka Ino. She's a friend –"

And then it suddenly clicked.

"Ino?"

"Sakura?"

Sasuke couldn't help but raise his brow, surprised. "You...know each other?"

For a moment, neither could say anything as they tried to take in the person before her. Some, afters so many years of not seeing each other, just one look and instantly they recognised who the other was.

"Is that really you?" Ino tentatively asked, as she slowly apprised the girl before her.

"How long has it been?" Sakura slowly asked, taking in the full grown woman before her.

"Seven years...I think," Ino slowly replied.

"Um...not to interrupt, but...you know each other?" Sasuke asked, curiosity written clearly across his face.

"We attended the same elementary school, before I moved away," Ino answered. Arching a thin brow at Sakura, she pointed to Sasuke. "So...how do you know Sasuke-kun?"

"I knew him in middle school and through his soccer team," she answered.

Ino blinked in surprise. "Who else on the team do you know?"

"Naruto," she flatly answered.

Again Ino expressed her surprise. "Same school I guess?"

"Essentially," Sasuke replied with a shrug. "They just continued into the same high school." Nodding to them, he wordlessly excused himself and disappeared to play host.

Left to their own devices, the two girls took a moment to take a look at each other. Sakura felt a pang of jealously as she took in Ino's figure. Her shapely legs, curvy waist, a bust that a lot of women would kill for, toned muscles, Sakura felt herself drawing her jacket closer around herself. Despite her height growth, hardly anything else followed. Not much of a bust to speak of or even a noticeable waist, she felt small compared to Ino. It didn't help that Ino was still the taller between the two of them, even after all these years.

"So how've you been these days?" Ino finally asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Okay...I suppose," she mumbled, her eyes shifting around the room, looking anywhere but Ino.

Ino nodded. "That's good." She laughed a bit as she took in her surroundings. "Some party, isn't it?" Sakura mutely nodded, unsure of what to say.

Ino looked back at her friend, and extended her hand. "Congratulations for graduating."

Sakura smiled a bit, and shook Ino's hand. "Same to you, Ino."

"So I'm curious, what are you going to do now?"

"Well I won a scholarship for Toudai," Sakura answered a bit more confidently. "I'm trying to get into medicine."

Ino looked upon Sakura impressed and surprised by her choice of major. She voiced her opinions as she led Sakura to the refreshments where she helped herself to a can of beer.

"But won't that take you more than 4 years?" Ino asked before drinking her beer.

The pinkette shrugged noncommittally. "I find it interesting. I don't mind it."

Ino eyed Sakura for a moment, before letting out a sigh. Nodding for her to follow, she walked past the mass pile of coats, easily pulling out her jacket from the mess and throwing it on. Turning right around, she led Sakura out into the yard where people grouped in pockets throughout the modest garden.

Leading Sakura into a corner, Ino wheeled around, and looked at her disappointedly. "Have you already forgotten everything I taught you?" Sakura looked at her confusedly, not sure what Ino was talking about. Ino looked surprisingly hurt.

"What happened to the Sakura I remember back when we were 11? The one with the big smile? The one who I thought how to be confident with herself? I mean look, you're hiding your forehead again."

Sakura looked away from Ino, as one hand shot up threading through her pink tresses. She stopped tying her hair some time in middle school. The only thing she continued to practice was keeping her hair short, no longer than her neck. No one really seemed to care if she hid her forehead or not, so she never really did bother to continue the practice. Eventually she looked back up at Ino with a wan smile and shrugged.

"Whatever happened to that ribbon I gave you?" Ino asked, placing her free hand on her raised hip.

"I...I lost it," Sakura meekly answered. It wasn't completely true. "It was buried somewhere in a pile of old clothes she had buried in her closet. At least she hoped." Sakura wondered why Ino look disappointed.

"Sakura," Ino sighed aloud. Looking over Sakura's choice of cloths, she couldn't help but frown. It was saddening how Sakura looked. An old windbreaker, clearly a man's t-shirt, a pair of baggy denim, and old running shoes. She noted how Sakura's tattered messenger bag. She idly wondered what Sakura's wardrobe looked like.

Those seven years apart really changed Sakura, for the worst. Ino wondered what would've happened if her family had never moved. Would she have been able to help Sakura grow? Would she have seen the bud flower into something beautiful? It hurt to see Sakura looking like a wilting flower, long before it had reached its potential.

Ino looked back towards the house where everyone was. She'd come here to party, to drink a bit, and to enjoy her graduation. She wanted to see old friends, catch up with people, and just hang out. She then looked back towards Sakura, who was awkwardly fiddling with the cup in her hands. It felt strangely like elementary school again. But somehow, she knew she'd made her decision even before it came up.

"Remember that promise I made to you, when we first met?" Ino asked as she starting to make her way back into the party.

"Not really," Sakura replied.

Ino gave her a warm smile and lightly poked Sakura's forehead, like she'd done all those years ago when they first met. "I promised you that I'd help you blossom into a beautiful flower. I intend to keep that promise."


	2. Chapter 2

**Endless Fields**

**Chapter II**

Stepping off the bus, Sakura felt absolutely nervous as she headed for the meeting point. It was silly. She'd been at this mall countless times, and she felt like it was her first date. She chuckled wryly at the absurdity of it all. It was just an outing with an old friend. So why did it feel like the butterflies in her stomach were on overdrive, and her heart ready to burst from her chest?

Approaching the fountain Ino told her to meet at; she sat down on a nearby bench and waited. She had originally considered not showing, but a phone call in the morning ended that idea. She brought money, also at Ino's insistence, but it wasn't much. Checking her wallet, she counted about ¥20,000. Probably enough for a good shirt or two, especially if they were expensive. Perhaps she should get a part time job.

Setting down her old bag, something she'd been considering replacing, she pulled out a small notebook and pen. Opening up to a blank page, she idly tapped the sheet, considering what to write down. Sighing aloud Sakura leaned back into her seat and looked around. Tall, thin, spindly trees, swaying in the wind. Birds perched up on branches, benches, or walking along the concrete, singing their songs. People milling about on the plaza, attending appointments or spending time with one another. The fountain's steady rhythm as water spouted and splashed into the basin.

Sakura couldn't help but feel that the world around her felt dead, lacking any true idea or inspiration.

"What you writing there?"

Sakura jumped in surprise, wheeling around to see Ino staring over her shoulder with mild curiosity. She clutched her heart as she tried to calm her beating heart and slow her breathing. She should pay more attention to her surroundings, she thought sourly to herself.

"How long have you been there?" she asked in between breaths.

"Not long," the blonde replied nonchalantly. Resting against the back of the bench, she leaned over to try and read Sakura's notebook. "So what were you writing?" she asked again.

"It's nothing really," Sakura answered as she closed the book. Ino arched a delicate brow at her, surprised at her behaviour. She remembered a time when Sakura was willing share nearly everything with her. Times had really changed, she thought sadly to herself. For the worst it seemed as well.

Ino slowly backed away and smiled lightly at her. "Sorry, I won't pry."

Sakura smiled at her apologetically, putting her book away before standing up, clutching the strap tightly in both hands. A nervous habit Ino quickly recognised. It was quiet disheartening to see Sakura in such a state, especially with how she remembered her. Especially that particularly bright smile she began to adopt when they started to hang out. Looking at her right now, it was hard to fathom it all. Fresh out of high school and Sakura was still behaving like this.

It wasn't hard to coax Sakura to follow along. Travelling aimlessly through the mall at a subdued pace than Ino was used to, the two of them talked amicably, keeping to very general topics about one another. Ino learned that Sakura wasn't into a lot of contemporary music, particularly Japanese pop, although she followed specific artists. She was a bit surprised that she more so had a preference towards blues and rock.

Jumping from store to store, Ino thought the experience could be better. Although Sakura participated, her responses and thoughts of the clothes felt forced, lacklustre, lacking any real energy. She did manage to find Sakura a nicer pair of shoes though, which she forced her to buy, before dragging her towards the food court. After buying their lunch, they settled down in a far off corner on the large balcony overlooking the city.

From her seat, Ino glanced over to really look at Sakura. She seemed in okay spirits, but her posture pointed towards a low morale and self-esteem; slummed shoulder, head hung low even as she's ate, eyes glazed over as she stared down at the ground, it made Ino wondering if it had drawn bullies towards her with such a depressing appearance. Sakura's clothes also seemed to hint at the typical geek that a lot of people picked on: loose jeans, dirty runners, a jacket that hid her figure, hair grown to cover her face. At least her shoes were more up to date, though she needed to figure out what sort of style would fit Sakura.

Now there was one issue that needed to be answered: What happened?

"Sakura, what happened after I moved away?" she slowly asked, drawing the pinkette's attention.

Sakura had been partway of biting her sandwich when she was asked. She looked like she had pondered on the question, but then gave her a noncommittal shrug and continued eating her sandwich.

Ino raised her brows in surprise at Sakura's behaviour. Sighing aloud she leaned back against her seat and looked up at the midday sky. She couldn't help but smile. It was such a lovely shade of blue. She looked over in the corner of her eye watching Sakura silently eat her meal. But it was hard reconciling this with the Sakura she knew 7 years ago. Ino felt like this was a completely different Sakura from the one she left behind, like the person she met was only related to her in name only.

Shaking the depressing thoughts from her mind, she dug into her lunch. She'd find something for them to do. And then a thought came across her mind.

"Sakura, you still play guitar, right?"

She smirked noting how Sakura immediately perked up. Ino was glad that at least some of Sakura's passions hadn't died. She wasn't completely lost at all.

Sakura swallowed her food before answering. "Not as much as I'd like or used to, but when I can."

"That's good," Ino stated brightly. "So what sort of progress have you made? What sort of songs do you cover?"

"I mostly play rock & roll and hard rock. I generally though try to adapt them to acoustic. I have also started to try writing," Sakura answered, blushing when she told her about song writing.

"Really now?" she asked in surprise. "So how's that going for you?" She wondered what sort of music Sakura wrote.

Sakura sighed and hung her head, a look of irritation crossing her feature. "Not so well. I can't seem to find inspiration for the lyrics or music."

"That's something we artists face," Ino commented dryly. "It's like me and flowers at times. It's sometimes hard to find the inspiration for a piece."

Sakura nodded in agreement. "Do you still practice ikebana?"

"Like you, not as much as I'd like," Ino sighed regrettably. "School ended up taking a lot of my free time. It's annoying too," she grumbled sourly. "It helped me relieve stress."

Sakura nodded in agreement. "I know what it's like, not being able to express your ideas."

Ino nodded as she continued eating her sandwich. It was nice to be able to hold a conversation that didn't involve her answering with one-worded or weak responses. Finishing off the rest of her sandwich, she stood up and grasped Sakura by the hand.

"C'mon, let's go," she said. Sakura smiled as she stood up, following Ino's lead.

As they stepped out of the mall that evening, Ino could say that the afternoon was a definite improvement to the morning. Sakura was a lot more animated as they talked, and taking a somewhat more active part trying out clothes. At least she was now grabbing things off the racks herself and asking for Ino's opinion. During their walk they encountered a few shops that sold bags. After some time browsing, research and comparing, along with her fashion senses, Ino managed to find Sakura a nice leather messenger bag for ¥7,000.

Their discussion eventually hit the topic of what their majors were. To Sakura surprises, Ino said that she was also attending Toudai, studying the field of Psychology. She went on to explain how during middle and high school, she had become somewhat of a counsellor of sorts with her friends who'd been having problems in a number of things, including school, home, and personal life.

At first it had just been something for her closest friends. But as years past, she began wondering what caused these things; what exactly drove the minds of the distress and ones causing it. Out of curiosity, she started to look into basic psychology, looking up the fundamentals of the human mind in hopes of answering questions.

But it had spiralled. As one question was answered, more questions were asked. It had soon became that she'd spent whatever time she could studying more and more, answering question after question she had about the human mind and human behaviour. She eventually started to take whatever psychology classes she could take, and occasionally attended seminars. What had originally been an idle fancy had turned into a passion of learning.

And when Sakura asked why psychology, Ino looked at her dead on and said, "Because I want to help people understand themselves."

Sakura had always admired Ino's strength. Even now, she stood before her, confident with her head held up high, ready to take on the world. Compared with her; quiet, reserved, nowhere near as outgoing as Ino, Sakura always wondered what Ino saw in her.

"That's quite a dream," Sakura commented as Ino walked her to the bus loop.

Ino, however, shook her head. "Not a dream. A goal. An intension. I intend to become a psychiatrist. And I intend to help others understand themselves. That's a promise!"

Sakura's grin widened somewhat. "You haven't changed at all."

"In a manner speaking, I suppose that is true," Ino agreed while feigning vain interest in her nails.

The wait wasn't long before Sakura's bus arrived. The two girls hugged one another, promising to text the other at the first opportunity before Sakura boarded the bus. And as the bus pulled away, and Sakura watched Ino's retreating back, she quickly grabbed her notebook. Opening up to a fresh page, she began to write.


	3. Chapter 3

**Endless Fields**

**Chapter III**

Settling down on the window seat in the living room of her parent's house, Sakura settled her acoustic over her crossed legs, adjusting the small body guitar in her lap. Tuning her guitar, she thought about Ino and their mall outing.

She wondered what Ino wanted with someone like her. They were two completely different people, living in two different worlds. Ino was the type to easily stand out in a crowd and command respect with just a look. Club president and then student council president in high school, she led her school to newer and greater heights, improving the daily lives of the student. Ino also hailed from a high class family, and it reflected in the clothes she wore, and how she wore them. Elegant, but provocative.

Sakura on the other hand, she was a recluse. The only thing the two of them had in common was their academic standing. Their conversation at some point hit that topic, discovering they were the top of their classes. Other than that, Sakura couldn't see anything that really meshed. There was their liking towards the arts, but even then it differed. Ino was drawn to more refined and complex practice of floral arrangements. Sakura was drawn to the guitar.

Pushing the morbid thoughts aside, she checked the tuning, nodding to herself when everything sounded correct. She didn't have a particular tune in mind, so she allowed her hands to pick. As she strummed the first chord, she smiled wryly as she began to play Tomi Paldanius's cover of Bon Jovi's Livin' on a Prayer. Reaching the first stanza, she took a deep breath and sang.

_Tommy used to work on the docks_

Lyrics flowing across her lips, she thought about the story behind the song. It long been an idle fancy of hers that she'd find someone whom would stand by her, and whom she'd stand by, going through thick and thin, fighting all obstacles in the way. She wondered what it'd truly be like to be in love. She'd seen and heard a lot, but never once had she found anyone whom she'd been strongly attracted to.

_Take my hand and we'll make it I swear_

She'd never really looked at anyone with a sense of longing. Never imagined herself with that person in a sexual act, never imagined holding their hands, not even the two of them sitting down here on this very window seat talking about anything and nothing. At times she longed for it, but at the same time, she didn't want it with just anybody. Though she'd been urged by her mother to go out and try it out, she'd never found the courage to step out and take that plunge.

_Gina dreams of running away_

She'd always been intimidated with trying to know people. Her experiences with Ino hadn't really solidified within her. She crumbled easily when she tried to connect. If it weren't for Naruto and his thick-headed persistence, she probably wouldn't have the small group of friends she did. She wouldn't have met Naruto's friends who'd welcome her into their circle, giving her the friendship she had a hard time asking for.

_We've got to hold on to what we've got_

As she sang the chorus, she wondered if she'd ever find her prayers answered. Could she ever really find the courage to change herself? Could someone help her find that courage? Could she ever find the person whom she could finally open her heart to, without fear of getting hurt?

As she strummed the final chords, she sighed forlornly. While her life wasn't something so depressing that she'd wished it went another way or were dead, she did wish that somehow, things would get better for her.

Preparing to play another song, her phone began to ring. Without checking she picked it up and answered. "Hey Hinata."

She giggled hearing Hinata's surprise. All of her friends' special ringtones for easier identification. Everyone knew this, but it always surprised them when she knew who exactly it was who was calling.

Sakura shrugged as she leaned back against the window. "No, I wasn't planning on doing anything." She glanced to the side, looking out and down the road watching her neighbours tend their gardens. She continued to listen as she examined her left hand, fiddling with the calluses. An odd habit she developed a while ago.

"Sure," she sighed as she picked up her guitar. "I guess I'll see you here in 10." Bidding her friend goodbye, she closed her phone and returned to her room, placing the guitar back on its stand and changed cloths. Keeping with her usual attire of thin t-shirt, baggy pants, and loose jacket, she quickly checked her new messenger bag, making sure everything was inside before alerting her mother that she was leaving and headed out to wait for Hinata to pick her up.

She didn't wait long before Hinata's pulled up. Throwing the door open, she jumped into the passenger seat and buckled in before Hinata shifted into gear and set out.

"So what's happening?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Another of Naruto-kun's impromptu get together," Hinata quietly answered "He asked us to bring whomever we could on such short notice."

"Typical," Sakura snorted. "It's just like him to do things on the spur of the moment."

Hinata's lips quirked up in amusement. "He means well."

"I know," said Sakura, staring out the window as she watched the city fly past her. Everyone knew Naruto was an orphan, forced to grow up in an orphanage for the majority of his life. He'd been a terror back in his younger days, pulling pranks and practical jokes on anyone and everyone. He smartened up and matured as the years continued, but of course some things wouldn't change, such as his impulsive behaviour.

"Let me guess, it's his usual gatherings?"

Hinata lightly laughed at Sakura's dry comment. She simply nodded as she switched lanes, before moments later some speedster zoomed right past them. Sakura grinned, knowing that Hinata hadn't even checked her mirrors before doing that. No matter how many times she'd seen it, the phenomenal spatial awareness of the Hyuuga family amazed her. Hinata's cousin Neji had it, she had it, her parents had it, and even her sister Hanabi shared the same level of awareness. It was utterly impossible to sneak on them, or really surprise them. All of them were still trying to somehow to find a weakness, but to date they'd yet to find anything.

"Typical," Sakura snorted again. "He has money. He works. Why can't he provide most of the food for once?"

Hinata's expression softened as she answered. "In a way, he looks at it as his connection to us." Pausing to turn, she then continued. "You know how much he values our friendship. One way to look at it is that what we bring is a piece of the greater whole: family."

Sakura hummed her agreement. It was true that they were all a small family of brothers and sisters. Looking up at the sky, she tried to remember exactly who was in their family circle. Herself, Hinata, and Naruto were the obvious ones. She then began to start counting off the rest on her hands.

There were TenTen, Temari and her siblings Kankuro and Gaara, Tayuya, Sasuke, Lee, Neji, Shino, and Kiba and his dog Akamaru.

She idly wondered who they'd bring along. Something that Naruto had been doing lately was starting to allow the group to invite their own friends, under the condition they also brought along food. It was a somewhat silly condition, but so far no one really objected to the idea. No one could blame Naruto on wanting to expand his connections. Or a free lunch.

Rolling into the parking lot in front of the local super market, the two of them spent a short time shopping for sandwiches. While others brought take-out, drinks, or chips, Hinata was known for always bringing the ingredients for sandwiches, with fixings, and leaving it up to the preference of everyone to put it together. Ten minutes later, they packed their shopping in Hinata's trunk and drove off towards the local park.

Konoha was a relatively small city. Tiny compared to cities such as Kyoto and Tokyo, but it was their home. But there was one thing that stood out in the city. In a city of towering skyscrapers and residential housing, the city was known for its large park, and patch of forest preservation. To them, it was a haven that held many memories that stemmed to as far back as their childhood. It had also served as Naruto's base of operations back in his prank days, where he'd run to hide and camp for a few days. It was also here where he often hosted his gatherings. So it was no surprise to Sakura when she recognized the turn into the park parking lot, nor was it when they reached the usual group of benches Naruto claimed in the name of their gathering.

Already she could see Naruto fussing about as he helped TenTen unload a number of drinks onto the tables. A rule that he'd established recently was a no alcohol rule, something that they'd all felt was a given, especially with the amount of children that often played here.

"Yo," Naruto happily greeted. Taking some of the bags, he helped the girls start setting up the sandwich table. "You not bringing anyone?"

"Kinda hard to when Hinata invited me last minute," Sakura groused. "And I'm betting _you_ just randomly decided to have this get together!" She glanced towards where the drinks were, noting that they were typical convenient store bought pop. Sakura couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Honestly, you're such a child sometimes." Naruto answered with his usual chuckle and toothy grin.

Sakura shook her head, scoffing at Naruto's behaviour. He really was a child at times. "So who else is coming?"

Naruto paused a moment to think on that. "Well...I know Temari and Gaara are coming. No idea about doll-boy. Sasuke said he might bring a few friends. Not sure about Bushy-Brows or Neji either. You'd have to ask Hinata about Shino and dog-breath."

Sakura raised an eyebrow and examined the small spread before them. She suddenly wondered what everyone else was bringing. She highly doubted that they brought enough for everyone, but then shrugged. At the very least, she could just go home later and eat something else.

Sakura then looked at Hinata in askance regarding the other people.

"Neji-nii-san and Lee-kun will be late," she answered. "Shino-kun's out of town and Akamaru is sick, so Kiba-kun is with him. He said he might come later though."

Naruto hummed, clearly not particularly pleased with turn of events. "Not as many people as I'd like," he muttered under his breath, cracking open a bottle of Coke and poured a cup. His mood didn't last long when he recognised Sasuke's BMW roll into the lot.

"Oi, Sasuke!" he called out when the raven haired teen stepped out. One he returned with a glare before grabbing something from his trunk.

"Sushi?" he asked, nodding towards the large white bags in Sasuke's hand.

"Mother's shop was on the way, so I stopped by," Sasuke coolly answered. Setting down the bag next to the sandwiches, he then went over towards the drink table and poured himself a cup. "I found some friends who wouldn't mind coming out."

"Anyone I know?"

Again Sasuke casually shrugged as he drank. "Not really."

"Bastard not telling me anything," Naruto grumbled under his breath. Despite being on the same soccer team, it wasn't much of a surprise to see the two of them bickering or getting annoyed at the other. It was an amusing rivalry they shared.

"And that'd be two of them now," Sasuke noted, indicated towards a Honda that just pulled up into the lot. Stepping out the driver's seat was a man who looked no older than the rest of them, long black hair pulled back into a small topknot. Naruto chuckled commenting how he looked like a pineapple, only to receive a cuff to the head from Sakura. The other was a rather heavyset man with a massive mane of red hair held back by a large headband he wore. They watched as they opened the trunk, pulling out a massive barbeque grill and gas tank.

Naruto chuckled gleefully as he rubbed his hands together. "This is gonna be great." His excitement was palpable at the sudden idea of a grill, especially if the amount of meat he could see in the back was any indication.

"Honestly Chouji, you brought that much?" Sasuke commented as he helped his pineapple-headed friend bring in the grill.

The heavyset man, Chouji, laughed as he brought out four large bags of meat. "You did say that there were going to be more than 8 of you. So I thought I'd bring a little extra."

"I knew it would be troublesome to bring him here," the other grumbled as he and Sasuke set down the grill.

Sasuke smirked at his friend. "I guess Ino called him up hmm?" His friend gave him a lazy nod as he watched Chouji place the bags down and started to introduce himself to everyone.

The moment she heard the name, Sakura couldn't help but feel a sense of trepidation. Mostly from the fact she hadn't expected that Ino would also be invited, but she figured that since Naruto did say to bring whomever they liked, she supposed it wasn't much of a surprise that Sasuke would invite her.

Lost in thought, she hadn't heard Sasuke introduce his school friends, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji.

Settling down on one of the benches, she pulled out her notebook from her bag and opened up a new page. She looked up, taking in the sight before her. Naruto and TenTen were talking with Chouji and Shikamaru, trying to get to know each other. Sasuke stood off to the side, silently listening to the conversation while occasionally adding in when he felt like it.

Sakura smiled to herself as she looked back down at her notebook and started to write.

_The endless smiles, the endless laughter_

_The gathering of those you hold dear_

_And the formation of bonds with those new_

_We hang out, we laugh_

_We eat, we play, we tease_

_We all stand together, moving as one_

_Our bonds never breaking, always growing_

_Learning to love those we hold dear_

_Our friendship will stand against the test of time_

Sakura glanced over when she felt a presence nearby, smiling a bit more easily when she realized who it was. "Hey Ino," she greeted.

"You look better," she commented, before glancing down towards the notebook in Sakura's lap. "Poetry?"

"Sort of," Sakura responded as she closed the book. "Just writing down an idea and all."

Ino hummed in agreement, leaning back against the table. "Why you here by yourself when you could be socializing?" she asked, indicating towards where everyone started to put together sandwiches while Chouji went about trying to start up the grill.

"I will, eventually," she answered.

"Sakura," Ino sighed, emphasizing each syllable, "you can't hide like this. I'm sure they want you to join, but just respect your privacy too much."

"It's alright, really," Sakura insisted, shying away from the idea as she hung her head. Unfortunately, Ino wouldn't allow it. Without warning, she felt Ino grab her hand and pull her up onto her feet. "Wait a moment!"

"I promised that I'd help, and I intend to do so," Ino called out as she dragged her friend towards everyone else. "And how can you grow if you don't try to go beyond your comfort zone? Challenge yourself everyday! Try new things!"

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out excitedly as he shoved a plateful of sushi and sashimi in front of her face. "You've got to try these! They're AWESOME!"

Sakura paused, surprised by Naruto's usual exuberance. Sakura glanced up and around, noting how everyone was mostly engrossed in their own conversation. Most didn't even really seem to care for what Naruto was doing, accepting his behaviour as commonplace. Sakura felt her chest strain uncomfortably as she felt something rise up against the base of her throat. Trying to gulp down the feeling, she looked over towards Ino who just patted her on the back and indicated towards the plate in Naruto's hands.

"C'mon, they're good," Naruto insisted.

Sighing aloud, Sakura finally relented and took a piece. She stared at the wrapped food, as if it were something revolting that she was about to eat for the sake of the person offering. Without though, she put it in her mouth and chewed. To her surprise, it wasn't all that bad. She looked back up at Naruto and smiled. He immediately chuckled gleefully and back away and went back to talking with Hinata and TenTen about something.

"Not sure why you froze, but it's a small step," Ino commented from beside Sakura. "Now c'mon, let's grab some food while we wait for Chouji's barbeque."

By the time the lunch really rolled by, Sakura quickly realized how much she missed out during these gatherings. The games, the odd conversations, the wild stories, the sides of friends she'd never believed existed, all of it. She'd been so used to just sitting on the side and watching it from the sidelines, she had never realized just how much of the fun she missed. But at the same time, it was an incredibly uncomfortable experience, especially when the rest of the group arrived.

Throughout the encounter she felt like her heart was going to jump right out of her chest; as if her lungs were squeezing out her heart to make more room for oxygen. She also never realized how awkward her speaking was, how poorly she could communicate ideas. Loathe she was to admit, she felt like a stranger to those whom she had grown up with all this time.

Her only real life line had been Ino, who patiently stood by her throughout the day, never forcing her, but always coaxing her out of her small shell, and experience it all.

In such a small span of time, she felt that she never really knew any of them that well. She had never realized the close contact Neji and TenTen shared were subtle signs of a relationship. She'd never been aware that the rivalry between Naruto and Sasuke was that strong sense of brotherhood. She never realized how outside she felt. It had been an unsettling, but a real eye opening experience for her as well.

"Food's ready!" Sakura snapped out of her reverie hearing the sound of Chouji's voice. Sakura looked up from where she'd sat down to rest to see everyone lining up to have a try at the food Ino had been lauding about since her arrival. Despite her trepidation, Sakura stood up grabbing a plate, and joined Ino in the line up.

Ino smiled confidently at her friend. "How you feeling?"

"Nervous," Sakura admitted quietly, hugging the plate against her chest, as if to keep her beating heart restrained. She laughed somewhat bitterly. "Never thought I'd be nervous around my friends. Shows what I know."

Ino wrapped a consoling arm around Sakura's shoulders. "Now you know," she stated in an instructive manner. "Just take your time. You've got your entire life to get better."

Sakura couldn't help but smile a bit more brightly at that. "Yeah...that I do."

That night, Sakura smiled brightly as she dropped her pen down with satisfaction, letting it rattle happily across her desk. Picking up the sheet, she read it over.

_The endless smiles, the endless laughter_

_The gathering of those you hold dear_

_And the formation of bonds with those new_

_We hang out, we laugh_

_We eat, we play, we tease_

_We stand together, as we grow as one_

_Our bonds never breaking, always growing_

_Learning to love those who we hold dear_

_Let friendship stand and spurn against the test of time_

_We grow, we learn_

_We try, we expand, we understand_

_We stand together, as we grow as one_

_We move together, never straying_

_Our bonds pulling us along, no one left behind_

_All for one, and one for all_

_We love, we care_

_We hug, we cry, we support_

_We stand together as we grow as one_

_We stand together as we grow as one_

Sakura smiled brightly to herself. Perhaps it was time to grow a little.


End file.
